HC Alpha Epioth
|image = None Yet |names = Bigger Epioth, Large Fin Epioth |titles = Epioth Leader |species = Leviathan |diff★☆ = ★★★★☆☆ |size = Moderate |habitats = Great Sea, Underwater Ruins, Deserted Island, Spotted Coast, Defiant Stronghold |relations = Alpha Epioth, Epioth, Frezzed Epioth, Unfeltsmoker Frezzed Epioth |elements = |ailments = |move = Water Spin |weaknesses = |creator = Chaoarren}} HC Alpha Epioth are HC versions of Alpha Epioth, created by Chaoarren. Aesthetic Differences Larger fins, a darker green, yellow eyes with pink pupils and a developed water sac. Explanation For Differences An old Alpha Epioth that has grown beyond the limits of many of its kind, becoming so cherished among its kind that many of them will swim with it out of need of protection and learning. Behaviour HC Alpha Epioth are significantly braver than normal Alpha's and have Epioth around it at all times. When threatened they will use their leadership skills to defeat their opponent. Mount Exact same as the normal Alpha Epioth. Rage And Tired States *'Enraged': Fins become more red and bubbles huff from mouth. *'Tired': Head fin droops, back fin dulls and drools from mouth. Attacks '''Shares all of the attacks from the standard Alpha Epioth in G-rank' *'Always With Epioth': The HC Epioth will always be with at least three Epioth, and will start out with six. *'NOOOO!': If hunters kill two Epioth it will immediately be sent into rage mode. *'Faster Swimming': HC Alpha Epioth has a faster swimming speed than normal Alpha's. *'Bigger Balls': The water globs it fires are double in size. *'Triple Bite': HC Alpha Epioth will begin swimming at a hunter and bite three times in a row. *'Curling Tail Swipe': HC Alpha Epioth opens its jaws and does a bite that reaches directly to its tail, which it in the direction of its mouth making HC Alpha Epioth appear curled up. Just before the fangs reach it, the tail is swung around to where its head was previously. After this attack it will be facing the opposite of the original direction it was at. *'The Snipers Aren't Safe No More!': The HC Alpha Epioth addresses a big weakness that its common species has, not being able to attack hunters on the waters edge shooting at it. It can now simply fire projectiles out of the water to hit them. *'Water Ball Wave': Breathes out three balls of water that move in a wave like pattern. *'Water Cluster': Takes in a large glob of water and flings it forward. The glob has several smaller balls around it that burst repeatedly when they hit something, meaning the glob isn't a one hit damage attack. *'Blindspot Charge': HC Alpha Epioth looks behind itself before making a U-turn charge to hit what was behind it. *'Fin Check': HC Alpha Epioth will gaze at a hunter, then turns itself at him/her and throws itself at the hunter with great force with the back fin pointing at the hunter. *'Sand Spit': If near the sea floor then HC Alpha Epioth can do this attack. It will gather up some sand from the floor and then use its water ball attack. As well as it inflicting Waterblight, it will also inflict Fatigue. *'Sea Weed Is Useful!': If it does two bite attacks into sea weed or does a special eating animation while near it then this will happen. Its water ball attacks will gain a green clump look to them, and getting hit by them in this state will inflict Gooey on hunters. This will change up the fight considerably and will last at least four shots. *'Gooey Net': HC Alpha Epioth will spin around and spit a Gooey ball, then shred it into bits. The bits connect due to stickiness and create a net of Gooey that travels in a random direction and can ensnare multiple hunters at once. *'Gooey Cluster': HC Alpha Epioth will fling a Gooey ball in the style of the Water Cluster attack and it will act like that attack, except that the small balls are sent outwards of the main impact for wide reach. *'Epioth Net Carriers': If HC Alpha Epioth has at least two Epioth around it then if a Gooey Net completely misses hunters then it'll yelp at them to grab it and then carry the net to be throw at hunters. *'Epioth Sneak Hit': If an Epioth is far behind hunters then HC Alpha will yelp at that Epioth to do an uppercut charge at that hunter and ruin whatever he/she was trying to do. *'Epioth, Attack!': With Epioth at its side the HC Alpha Epioth will make a screech at hunters, sending its Epioth charging at them with great speed. They can actually do a surprising amount of damage. Rage Mode Only *'Backflip In Water': HC Alpha Epioth will raise its tail high as if it was going to do a Tail Whip, but instead it swing itself up and around three times in a row. *'Fin Slice': It will spin around and make three hard cuts with its back fin. *'Triple Water Ball': Does its Water Ball attack three times in a row. *'Aimed Bite': Bites at a hunter with precision. *'Fin Check Balls': Immediately after doing its Fin Check attack it'll swing around and fire three Water Balls at hunters who avoided or were out of range of the attack. *'Water Beam': Using its water sac, it takes in a big amount of water and fires a beam of the water at hunters directly forward. *'Spin': If hunters keep on going near it then it'll do a quick spin around with its body to knock them away. *'Flail': HC Alpha will screech at hunters then flail itself like it was panicking to do multiple hits quickly to Stun hunters. *'Epioth, Use Water Shot!': HC Alpha will gurgle, which doesn't seem like much until all the Epioth in the area fire water shots at once, each targeting hunters. *'Epioth, Descend!': HC Alpha will make a screech to the above, which makes the Epioth go there. They will swim there for awhile not doing anything. Then, they will suddenly charge down at hunters when they least expect it and ruin their combat. Epioth Leader Mode Once HC Alpha Epioth has lost 40% of its health it will spin around and emit a screech that affects hunters without Earplugs and its fins turn more orange than red. Out of the area a regular Alpha Epioth enters the place and joins up with it, along with its own Epioth. HC Alpha Epioth then goes to the sea floor and covers itself with the sand there to give Fatigue inducing fluids on itself and then faces hunters for its army of Epioth has arrived! *'Not Even Once': If hunters kill a single Epioth it'll be sent into rage mode now. *'Fatiguing Fins': Now, being hit by its fins in an attack will cause Fatigue. *'More Commanding Alpha': It will command its Epioth more now. *'Triple Water Cluster': Does its Water Cluster attack three times in a row quickly. *'Backflip Into Water Balls': It will appear to do its backflips normally, but now there will be this change. As soon as it finishes it will proceed to do its Triple Water Ball attack at a greater speed than the standard version. *'Stunned? Have A Beam': When a hunter becomes Stunned, HC Alpha Epioth will target them and use its Water Beam on them. *'Sideways Water Beam': HC Alpha takes a breath to the left and fires a sideways water beam across its right side. *'Pinwheel Water Beam': HC Alpha takes a breath upwards and then spins in place in a downwards motion while firing a water beam. *'Backwards Beam Charge': HC Alpha Epioth turns to face the hunter with its fins, then fires a beam forward that flings itself into the hunter with its back and fins. *'Directional Beams': HC Alpha Epioth takes in a large breath and screeches to the surface. It will first do the regular Water Beam, then the Sideways Water Beam, then the Pinwheel Water Beam, and then the Backwards Beam Charge. After this it will taunt. *'Epioth, Seize Em'!': HC Alpha Epioth will make a grabbing motion with its hands and screech at a hunter. Epioth will then charge the hunter and grab them, resulting in a short pin. HC Alpha will either then charge at the pinned hunter or fire a water beam at them. *'Epioth, Bombard Them!': HC Alpha Epioth will make a longer screech variant of its Water Shot Command. The Epioth will then begin attacking hunters with their water shot attack repeatedly instead of all at once and one time. It can be hard for hunters not to be hit at least once. *'Epioth, Assist My Beam!': HC Alpha Epioth makes a screech as it prepares its water beam, making the Epioth move to the directions where hunters can evade it. As it fires the beam, the Epioth will use their water shots to hopefully make a hunter dodge or swim into a shot to avoid the beam. It can do this command for every kind of water beam it can shoot. Attacks Requiring Alpha Epioth *'NOOOOOOO!!': If the Alpha Epioth is slain or captured, HC Alpha Epioth will become enraged for the rest of the fight. *'Alpha, Time To Charge!': The HC Alpha Epioth yells at the normal Alpha to gather its own Epioth as HC Alpha's Epioths go to it. They both rear back and begin charging at the hunters with their Epioth two times. The normal Alpha charges a third time while the HC Alpha does it a fourth time. The both taunt after this action. *'Water Spin': HC Alpha Epioth screeches at the Epioth to use their Water Shot on it to the confusion of hunters. The HC Alpha Epioth will begin spinning around, forming the water shots as a twister around itself. It then goes flying at hunters in a spinning charge with the water twister still around it. *'Alpha, Time To Finish Them!': The strongest attack by the HC Alpha Epioth. It will make a loud screech that requires Earplugs in a way like Amatsu that brings all the Epioth in the area including Alpha Epioth to it. HC Alpha then makes a hiss at hunters, causing the Epioth to start swimming in a single wide circle in fast speeds. When all the Epioth are swimming in the circle Alpha will begin swimming with them at even higher speeds and HC Alpha begins firing Water Beams at them, which are absorbed into the wind current to create a wall of water around them, which makes the Epioth move into a shape of a water tornado. At this point, being close to the Epioth will cause hunters to be sucked into the Water Tornado and take damage from being hit by their swimming. HC Alpha Epioth will then swim to the top of the Water Tornado and begins building up a huge amount of water to shoot. It fires a large radius water beam in inside the Water Tornado to make it even more violent and then outside it to strike those not inside it. Then, the HC Alpha goes right next to the raging tornado and fires a charged super fast Water Ball right inside it, making the whole thing burst into a giant water pulse with an area wide reach. The Epioth's and Alpha Epioth are all catapulted out as torpedoes all over the place to either stop eventually or impact a wall. If the Epioth's impact a wall they will take damage and panic, sometimes even dying, and if they hit the wall at maximum speed at low health they will explode like Desert Seltas and be done for. One dead Epioth from this means HC Alpha and the normal Alpha Epioth will become enraged. If Alpha Epioth or three Epioth are killed before the attack can be finished in tornado form, the water current will impact the HC Alpha Epioth and leave it motionless for a few seconds. This attack can one shot hunters if they were in the Water Tornado when it bursts, and leave them with large damage otherwise. However, this attack can lead to good things in the hunters favour... Breaks *'Head Frill Damaged' *'Back Fin Slightly Damaged' **'Back Fin Damaged' Interactions with The Frenzy/Hyper State/Apex HC Species cannot be infected by statuses. Trivia *Alpha Epioth was given a HC version as a Deviant or Zenith didn't suit it well enough. *HC Alpha Epioth's fins are highly sought after by sailors for their high value and use. *It was designed as a Drome-like leader that resides in the water. *Special things can happen in the ultimate attack. **If the HC Alpha Epioth's attack results in the deaths of several of the Epioth from the normal Alpha Epioth, the normal Alpha will begin attacking it for a minute before calming down. ***This happens enough times or all the Epioth from the normal Alpha's side are killed after that, then the normal Alpha will attack the HC Alpha Epioth for the rest of the battle. ****And should ALL Epioth be killed in the attack, or the attack is done three times with casualties, then the Epioth will begin seeing that HC Alpha Epioth is leading them to their deaths and betrayed them, and begin attacking it out of desperation and anger, making it panicky and widely open for finishing off by the hunters. Category:Monster Creation Category:Leviathan Category:Hard Core Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Fatigue Monster Category:Gooey Monster Category:Chaoarren